


亡命之徒

by IANP



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANP/pseuds/IANP
Summary: those who escaped18年写的 未完 不想续惹





	亡命之徒

**Author's Note:**

> those who escaped
> 
> 18年写的 未完 不想续惹

标题:亡命之徒

作者:倪缶

分级:NC17

配对:索/西奥

01

下笔之前，没有真相。

这是西奥的职业操守之一。作为一个给侦探推理杂志供稿的连载专栏作者，他从来不写大纲。他经常被问到凶手是谁。而他的回答永远是很抱歉，我也不知道。

这很可笑，因为即便不是侦探推理，这样的做法也是极端不利于写作的。因此对方往往会质疑，不可能嘛，你是作者。

真的不知道。他摇摇头。

运气好的时候他就能一直这么接下去。有一回，案件一直吊着没能解决，剧情却继续推进，还连塞两个新的案件。编辑无奈地摇头，说你没法再继续发这样的东西了，会被读者来信淹死的。但他坚持。

“不，”编辑说，“就算你是我们杂志最受欢迎的作者也不行。我要对读者群负责。别摇头，别回避我的眼神。你有过前科，不止一次。”

老实说当时他心里也没有底。但在回家的路上，他仍然像自己所预言被慕斯女神击中。

对此他毫不惊奇。

一个月后，他把完结稿交到了编辑手上。前文所有疑问都被解答，伏笔一个接着一个，一层接着一层。滴水不漏，蛇咬住了自己的尾巴。

但预言不总能实现，他当然会面临接不下去的时刻。放一放或许能有新的灵感，但拖久了，他自己都能感觉到自己与小说之间的联系被切断了。那是种默契。他能有自己一定能完结的信心，也能感知到自己实在是无力从心。

在这种情况下，他确实能够继续推进剧情、一次比一次更加接近结尾，在真相旁打转遛弯——但真相本身仍然被蒙着一层纱。

就像是二分法，二分之一的二分之一的二分之一的二分之一的二分之一的二分之一……飞矢不动，人跑不过乌龟。

而他自己，断然不愿意敷衍了事地给出一个假的结尾。一个拙劣的复制品，换上另一层纱布，换上另一个真相。

他倒宁愿被读者来信轰炸。

在去年，他硬生生地砍断了一个正连载到高潮部分的小说，然后发生的事情时至今日他仍不愿回想。

所以他当然也有万一忽然无法给出解释的惶恐，万一以后不是一次两次，而是再也接不下去，他该怎么办。

但另一角度上他又对此抱有旁观者的好奇心态。而他唯一能够做的只有一直写、一直写。他把字写得潦草而凌乱，对于故事将如何发生，心里完全没有底。

他继续往前走。

想看自己究竟能够到达哪一步。

有时他翻回自己坑掉的小说，如同走到半路忽然断掉的桥，他非常想知道后来发生了什么，非常生气为什么作者不写完它。

不巧的是，作者正是他自己。他一瞬间很能理解读者的心态，无论是恳求还是威胁。

这家伙要做什么啊！他干嘛不写完？

但当然，他买刀片回来是为了割胡须。他从来不会对自己下狠手。

这句话不一定对，而且并不就他确实填坑过而言。

填旧坑是一件比写新文还要痛苦的事情。他得把自己沉浸在那篇小说的气氛里，找回自己当初的情绪，至少要模拟出来。具体包括作息、饮食，以及背景音乐。最重要的，他要反复重读正文和当时所有的草稿、设定，找出一条或许豁然开朗但多半比小拇指还要狭窄的路，连通旧文和更新。

他确实会保留这些。这完全是出于习惯。他其中的一条后路，还是不那么好走的一条。

在他的书桌旁有个人高的箱子，填满之后会被转移到他的椅子后那两个书柜，其中一个已经被塞得满满当当。尽管他几乎不会去看那些东西。当它们被扔进箱子时，已经有半只脚踏入了坟墓。书柜？书柜就是坟墓。

他曾经深入坟墓。先是给坟头除草，用铲子把亲手拍平的泥土重新再亲手铲出来——他把整个书柜里可能相关的本子草稿纸全都翻出来铺在地板上，连着几个月都在地毯一样的稿子上进进出出——把尸体挖出来，电击和解剖它们。

手写是他的另一个习惯。他用钢笔写小说。

对于生活中的大部分事情他都显得很随和无所谓，变动多大都能很快适应。但他有一些很不方便乃至影响生活的习惯雷打不动。冬雷震震，夏雨雪，绝不悔改。

比如握笔，他小学生一样的握笔姿势令他自己非常痛苦。

比如手写，写得慢不说，写错了他也绝不划掉。错字总有其原因。他甚至不会运用缩写，也不会在写完后修改。一旦落笔就一定会发生，像是某种预言。他的初稿一般也是终稿。

写文是一项体力活，而他的握笔在另一个层面证实了这点。他不是没有尝试过用电脑打字，可惜那整个下午，他都在忙于替换不同的词语，使用空格，以及不停地运用“推荐字词”功能。

总而言之，托他习惯的福，他最后还是接上了一个比前文长上两倍的结尾。对结尾他挺满意，但这着实不是什么令人愉快的经历，所以从此他不为所动，毕竟他还没有那么爱他的衣食父母。

幸好在大多数时候，他还是拥有新手村时附赠的种种特殊技能的加持，燃着体力和手速，在截稿的前一天掐着死线晚上写出来。

他把这种运气称之为天赋。

尽管写之前和写之后他都会浪费大量的时间阅读无关信息——他称之为寻找灵感和放松。他的灵感来源于每一张报纸的边角新闻、每一个街角、每一个生活中的小细节，来源于那些奇奇怪怪的东西。

他从不会直接套用，而是当作某种必须却不真正参与的东西。他的缪斯。他的催化剂。

如果深究，就能够发现他写过的所有东西都会暗暗指向他的人生经历。像是个巧妙的圆，像是他自己写的小说。

有时他看自己的小说，能够惊悚地回忆起同时期发生过的琐事。他会读出写作当时他走过的路、遇见的人、吃过的饭、做过的梦、浏览过的新闻以及撸过的猫。

他自信绝不会有人无聊到去追究这些。但出于某种缘故，他一个灵感绝不会用两遍，这是他的职业操守之二。

操守共两句。

02

西奥坐在酒店里。

他的稿子还有一个星期就到死线，这很烦。不同于平常的一月一死，他这次马上就要拖满四个月了。

连着三个月，他都在交稿的前两天腰板笔直地站到编辑面前，豪情壮志地许下诺言说下个月一定能交，否则天打雷劈飞来横祸不得好死云云。

“不写不是英国人。”上个月他绝望而凝重地说。那时他的眼圈又黑又肿，叫人怀疑会不会忽然掉下来，口袋里的手机抖动提示附近有小精灵。

“我管你哪里人，”华裔编辑朝天花板翻了个白眼，“好像这些毒誓你自己真的会信一样。再写不出来你就辞职谢罪吧，一定会有活路的。实在不行你还能去卖屁股。”她怜悯地拍了拍西奥的脸颊。

走出杂志社的时候，西奥的白眼快要翻到天上去了。

但在互联网上荒废，哦不，寻找灵感了大半个月之后，他绝望地盘腿坐在酒店房间的旋转椅上。

来之前他给编辑打了个电话。

“互联网害我。”他说。“我决定要找个安静的地方，就我家和杂志社中间的那家酒店，去写稿子。我要隔绝与外界的联系，重新做人，不给柯南道尔丢脸，不给阿加莎克里斯蒂蒙羞。你们那句话怎么说来着，萧萧兮兮风水寒？”他悲壮地说。

“行吧。我知道了。”编辑冷冷地说。“提着你的头或者我要的东西……”然后是忙音。

他不确定最后那句警告是否是说给他听的，但之后他确实连滚带爬地抓起行李跑向酒店。

平心而论，他的编辑是非常好的人。

在去年他忽然就对连载撒手不管时，忍无可忍的编辑立即跳槽去了隔壁杂志社。杂志一方面不愿意真的炒了他，放手让这笔钱给别的杂志社捡去;另一方面，谁都不愿意在发生这种事之后给他当编辑。

这时候，正是他的现任编辑站了出来，念着他听不懂的中国诗词，接了他这个栏目。

自从换了新编辑，再也没人来催他的稿。只是每月交稿的前一周会有一堆积攒得像小山一样高的读者来信出现在他的门前。

更难能可贵的是，尽管编辑对他几乎不抱任何信心，却依然很有耐心。就连实在忍不住骂人的时候她也会特意换回中文骂，这极大地维护了他的自尊心。

但现在他的内心没法平静。从去年到如今，他再次感到无力。绝望。焦虑。很烦。走投无路。

他第一次动笔完全是个巧合。他打电话给他的一个朋友，原因如今他已经不记得了。因为信号不好，他决定过一会儿重新拨打。

就在他抓起笔在空白纸页随手写东西的时候，他无心地写下第一行字、第二行字、第三行字……他忽然发现他收不住手了。他比他自己更想要知道接下来发生了什么，于是他继续写。

有什么在发生，而他追在后面试图一探究竟。

半夜他瘫倒在床上时，他终于想起来电话还没打。

“为什么这么晚才打过来？”对方说。

“我可能被魔鬼附身了。”他回答。

他写的主人公在某些意义上跟他相似。他时不时会不自觉地把他身边的事情带入故事。

意识到这点之后，他开始努力避免。他能够把他自己的嗜好和习惯替换成他完全没有尝试过的东西，能够花大量笔墨在他毫无感情甚至嗤之以鼻的事情上。而这只是为了让他自己缩在他写的东西下能感到安全。

但他自己的形象就像是一个影子一样拖在作品身后。他可以调整光线，使其暗不清而无人留意，却不可能真的甩掉它。

他还有什么没写过，但却独独回避两点。

一是他的小说里，侦探从不会在午夜行动。对于他笔下的侦探而言实在是太不公平，毕竟杀手不会按照侦探的喜好出场。他自幼怕黑。身为无神论者，却会在半夜迫不得已上厕所时紧紧地握着从祖母传来的十字架。

二是他从不写床戏。这点的原因再简单不过:作者自己没有性经历。现在你可以开始笑了。

他摇摇头，把自己越飘越远的思绪收住，然后他晃着笔构思后续。

再然后他晕了过去。

03

“你昏迷了。现在你醒了。”坐在床边的男子像读儿童绘本一样用词简练。

“谢谢？”

“不客气。昨天我见到你的时候，你躺在地上，手里握着只笔。应该只是血糖过低，你不用担心。我以你的名义叫了粥给你喂了下去。未来几天我可能都要继续借住在你这里避风头，所以我们算是扯平了。顺带一提我是个杀手。”他轻描淡写地说。

西奥不知道该想些什么。他眨了眨眼。“我是人质吗？”

“不是。你很出名吗？”

“我得过好几个奖……”他说。跟一个说不定会杀了自己的人说自己得过什么奖是件毫无意义、浪费时间甚至很愚蠢的行为，但他确实很想在临死前证明一下自己……没有白活吗？

“所以我大概还算出名？不管怎么说我拖稿在杂志社还是很出名的，就是因为拖了太久所以我开了间房避免外界干扰来写稿子。”他说话远没有写小说那么有逻辑，话语磕磕绊绊，越说越乱。“我的编辑会在一个星期，哦不对现在只有六天了，她会在六天之后过来看我的稿子。那时候你可能要躲起来。”

男子等他说完。“所以你是个给杂志写侦探推理的作家。”

“是的。你想看看吗？”西奥问。他有点希望这个莫名其妙出现的杀手可以喜欢上自己的小说，说不定他的生存机会会因此提高。

“也许。”男子不那么感兴趣地回答。“你可以当我不存在，继续写吧。”他用下巴指了指桌子。

西奥转笔。笔在他的手上从来没有转过一个完整的圈，但现在他不在乎这个。就像他能感觉自己的小说接不接得下去，他现在莫名地感觉很安全。他感觉这个男子不会杀了他。

“我叫西奥，你叫什么？”西奥停止转笔，抬起头问他。

男子从他手中抽出笔，非常流畅地开始旋转。动作令西奥眼花缭乱，而他的第一反应竟然是从学生年代遗留下来的对会转笔的人油然而生的敬仰。

“这几天我总得称呼你吧，你可以随便编一个，不用跟我说真名的。”他赶紧补充说。

“So…”男子慢慢地说。

“那我就叫你索。”西奥急匆匆地打断他的话，“如果你不介意的话。”

“我不介意。”索说。

西奥没有问索他晚上睡哪里。他没有想过请求一个杀手去睡浴缸。他病了，自己也不想去。

于是他在床上躺下，拉了半张被子盖住。

在他迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，他感觉到索在他身旁躺下。

第三天他的小说依然毫无进展。

他反复地阅读之前的篇目但却不知道该怎么接，一天下来可能只是改动了一两个词或短句——而过去他从来不会改动。他的挫败感越来越强。他一颗接着一颗地吃糖，目的比起为了追求愉悦的摄取甜食更像是想保持着咀嚼着什么东西。糖纸被他丢得满桌都是，后来又掉到了地板上。

他仍是一感到困就躺下，但却再也无法立马坠入梦乡。他瞪着天花板一动不动，偏头就是在黑暗中发出绿色荧光闹钟上凌晨往后的数字，和在荧光下平稳呼吸的索。

他越来越焦虑，直到第四天夜里他哭着从梦中醒来——他向来记不住梦里的事情，但醒时却仍保留着那种恐慌感——心脏像被随手揉成一团的草稿，瞌睡时写满了不知所云的潦草字符，又干瘪瘪又扭曲。

半睡半醒中，他感到有柔软的东西在脸上擦过。然后他又睡着了。醒来之后他就忘了这件事。

索确实如他自己所言，就像是不存在一样。可西奥没法当他不存在。

索极少说话。如果他不说，西奥绝不会把他当成一个杀手。没有任何像电影里那样的情节发生。什么忽然传来敲门声，索提着枪对准门口扫射之类的。没有。除了偶尔做俯卧撑或者别的伸展动作，索一直安安静静地坐在角落，凝视着从窗帘缝隙透进来的光线，光线里飞舞的细小尘埃，或者什么也没有凝视。 

西奥继续对着白纸不知所措。太阳下山时他也什么都没写出来。他灰心丧气地把笔摔在桌上，一屁股坐到索旁边。

但实际上，他的动作幅度比他想象的还要大。而索没有用肩膀挡住。他把曲起的腿伸直，而西奥整个人摔了上去。

他曾经试着在小说中插入床戏，但令人遗憾的是，由于缺乏经历和想象力，那几张被划了很多道线的草稿最后被压进了书柜最底层。

他写的第一句话是:“他慢慢地向对方靠近，直到他靠在了对方身上。”

西奥坐起来。他僵直地坐在自己的脚上，迟疑着。

索从刚刚伸腿起就没有动过。他凝视着西奥，黑暗中无法辨别出那是怎么样的表情。

西奥慢慢地靠过去。他把自己干燥的嘴唇覆在索的嘴唇上。

意料之外，情理之中。他的一部分对他自己说。

有东西进入。先是手指，然后是阴茎。或许还有别的，但他不得而知。疼痛与快感同时汹涌而至，难以辨别。

一开始西奥努力把尖叫声扼在喉头，后来他发觉没有这个必要。在高潮来临的时刻，他的大脑一片空白，边缘处有乌鸦飞过。沙哑的嘎嘎声。一片羽毛从空中缓缓飘落。

他捂着屁股跑向桌子。坐下的刹那他感到头晕目眩，有黑色在眼前炸开，差点一头栽倒在地。但他摇摇头，很快找回平衡。

索叼着烟走过来，交叉手臂，手肘搭在他的肩膀上。

“想到后续了？”

“不是，”西奥头也不抬，飞快地写字。暗黑色的墨水沾上了他小拇指的外侧，白色粘稠液体缓缓往外流淌。“这是新的。”

索越过他的手，拿起更远处的稿子开始读。

在天慢慢亮起来的时候，他们一个连着一个地打哈欠。西奥随便冲了个澡，然后躺在床上来来回回地翻身。直到他忽然被索从背后搂住。

索的胸膛紧贴上他的后背，索的手臂环绕着他的，索握着他的手。

一阵倦意突如其来地袭来，西奥沉沉地睡了过去。

下午他醒的时候，索递给他两张稿子，问他是不是把它们删掉了。

他接过看了看，点点头然后解释，“就个人而言，我确实很喜欢这个片段。但它不符合这个小说的走向。我不可能为了一个片段放弃一篇小说。”

索点点头，然后递过去另外几张稿纸。“如果把这几段也删掉，”他比划了一下，“你或许可以参考一下这个结尾。”

索是直接写在了他的废纸上。西奥向来习惯把大写字母一遍遍描黑加粗以示重点甚至通篇大写，但索把字写得细细小小。极大的字母下密密麻麻地排满小字母，像是共生的牙签鸟和鳄鱼。

他仔细地阅读。

索的结局是他从来没有考虑过的那种方向。与他一贯兜兜转转地把细节一个不落地衔接起来的蜿蜒路径不同，索处理的方式让他想起了数学上的回归方程——尽可能地让点均匀分布在光滑曲线两侧，不在意曲线是否真正穿过点。

他加了几句补充，然后通读全文，确认没有漏洞。

“成了。”西奥说。

他们坐在地上聊天。

“你经常这样不打招呼就躲进别人房间，打上一炮，然后离去吗？”

“你担心我会这样吗？”

“不，不担心。”西奥迅速回答。他沉默了十几秒，又说，“好吧，可能会有点。”

“我极少这样做，因为不可控制因素太多。万不得已的手段，就像你的书柜。我不想节外生枝。至于你，我本来打算一进来就把你弄晕。但那时你自己就静静地昏迷在地上。”他又点燃了一根烟，“你要吗？”

“谢谢，不用。我不大喜欢那种味道。”

“你写的角色抽烟。”索说。他转身把自己的烟在烟灰缸捻灭。

“这倒不需要……”西奥在索的眼神下终止了这句话，他咽了口口水。“那是因为我会在幻想中抽烟。有时候我会点蚊香来模拟烟雾缭绕的情景。至于满地的烟头，我有糖纸。”

“你想不想学开枪？”索问他。

“想。”

这时门外传来敲门声。

“谁？”西奥问。然后他低声对索说，“估计是我的编辑。”

“严绿。”

“我写完了。”西奥扬声说。“不过你得等一下，我先穿个裤子。”

然后他转向索。“那就是了。她过来看我的稿子。”

索点点头，把枪收起来。“我走了。”

“不急。你把衣服也穿上吧。”严绿说。

“再见？”

索紧紧地抱了抱他，仿佛要把他肺部的氧气都挤出来。然后他亲了亲西奥的额头，动作轻得像一片羽毛飘落。

“你还会回来吗？说一定。”

“也许。”他说。

他向阳台走去。当西奥开门，把严绿引到桌前看稿子之前，索已经不见踪影。

tbc


End file.
